


Buzz Buzz - one shot # 1

by Raven_Lightwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lightwood/pseuds/Raven_Lightwood
Summary: Blake is slipping back to an old habit, one she doesn't enjoy, but cant argue its effectiveness. Yang's thoughts are heavy, maybe some fresh air and solitude could help. Takes place after a mission in Atlas, Vol. 7 setting and post chapter 3 & 4. You've been warned. Soft, slightly angsty bees.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Buzz Buzz - one shot # 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST. My head cannon comes from a discussion I had on Tumblr, in it, we discussed how Blake may have developed a form of "bad habits", such as drinking, smoking and drug use in some fashion, I personally vote for a small usage of all three, as some form of social acceptance as well as to escape reality. Yang, due to growing up with Qrow's influence, is highly against alcohol as a way to escape, though she is not entirely against it.

It was quiet, far too quiet in the castle of Atlas Academy. It still had the same aesthetic of Beacon, which only worsened the pain. It was a reminder of what was, what could have been, and what will never be. So many memories, good and bad, but their final moments were shrouded in darkness and uncertainty. Yang had made her way to a balcony, a few twists and turns away from the dormitories where they had been staying. She paused at the doorway. 

There, leaning against a nearby pillar, was Blake. She had a somber expression, her amber eyes lost in thought, the very color matching the sunset as it cascaded into the clouds. She didn’t look up at the noise, she didn’t even acknowledge Yang’s presence, she simply stared into nothingness. She brought a slim green bottle to her lips and back down, the purple liquid within the only give away. She blinked slowly and looked over at Yang, the glassy look giving her all she needed to know.

“Blake,” She said evenly, a sort of horror crawling in her stomach.

“Hey Yang,” She said hoarsely, as if she hadn’t spoken in a long time. She smiled slightly before taking another swing. “What are you doing up here?”

“I came looking for you,” She shut the door behind her and took a few steps.

“Oh,” Her voice sounded small and she looked back out to the horizon. The sun finally finding its home beyond the clouds, turning the sky purples and pinks. “Sorry, I-I came to get away for a minute.”

“I can see,” Blake winced, despite the softness of her tone. Her eyes narrowed, “Blake, why are you drinking?”  
Blake’s eyes tightened, and her mouth pressed in a thin line, the unease and discomfort plain as day. Finally, she sighed, and upended the bottle. When it was empty she placed it on the edge of the balcony and leaned over with a heavy sigh. She didn’t look at Yang, though her partner easily saw the tension in her shoulders, how guarded she was being. 

“I-” She sighed again, as if disappointed in herself. “I didn’t want to feel.” Yang blinked, clearly that was not the answer she was expecting, but Blake continued, “I wanted to be numb. I’m so tired of it all…” She laughed once with a shrug of her shoulders and turned her head further away from Yang as the blonde moved to stand next to her. “This place isn’t the easiest for me to be in. I’m tired of the hurt, I’m tired of the pain, all the rejection and stress. I…I guess I can see why Qrow always wanders off to drink.”

Yang stiffened at the mention of her uncle and she immediately feared Blake going down that path. She carefully put her hand on Blake's shoulder, “C’mon, let’s get back inside.”

“Inna minute, still nice out” Blake said, her words becoming slightly slurred as the alcohol began affecting her. “Kinda reminds me of you.”

“What does?”

“The sunset,” Blake finally turned her head back, the pinkish hue dusting her cheeks, but her eyes crinkled in happiness, “It’s like your eyes.”

Yang rolled her eyes with a smile, the compliment still bringing a blush to her cheeks. She looked down at Blake’s hand and saw that there were two more bottles on the ground, the matching set made Yang’s brow furrow in sadness. She looked back at Blake, who had returned to staring off into the horizon. 

Even with the pit in her stomach she found some of it unwind the longer she stared. The crisp winter breeze gently tugging at the midnight strands of her hair, shifting the short locks. There was a contentment to Blake’s face, a small smile tugging at the lips and her eyes seemed a million miles away. The quiet was peaceful, despite everything around them. Yang took a breath and leaned back against the balcony, her elbows resting at the railing. Her eyes never strayed from Blake, she couldn’t help herself, nor the small smile that firmly fixed itself there. But each time she blinked she saw Blake slowly slipping away from her and that knot in her stomach grew. Blake’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Y’staring at me” She mumbled around that smile.

“Ye-I…I” Yang stuttered, having been caught, again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” Blake turned her head, a little too loosely for Yang’s liking, “I like it.”

Yang’s face felt hotter than the sun, and she looked to the sky before turning away. She froze as she heard a shuffle of feet and turned her head back. Blake was standing _very_ close and it took everything within her to not jump away. Like a thermometer she felt the heat rise in her face till it nearly burst through her hair as her semblance. Blake’s eyes were lidded, and she still had that half smile. As Yang leaned back, Blake leaned forward. Until she stumbled into Yang’s chest and she caught her, a small giggle rising from the Faunus. 

“Oh no,” Blake droned, still slumped against Yang. “This was a bad idea.” She giggled again.

“Blake?” Yang looked around, they were still alone, at the edge of the castle, on the roof… _Oh no_. 

Slowly Blake’s arms wrapped around her torso and her head nuzzled against her shoulder. “It’s like you’re my own personal heater.” She sighed in bliss as her cheek leaned against Yang’s shoulder, the warm breath tickling her throat. 

Yang swallowed thickly and was still as a statue. Blake was not in the right head space, and the longer she was out here the more the alcohol would affect her. She didn’t know Blake was the clingy kind of drunk, but she worried at how clingy she could get. Her heart raced at the thought and she finally unbent. 

“Alright,” Yang wrapped her arms around Blake’s shoulders, giving her a brief hug. “Let’s get you inside.”

“’Kay,” Blake said, nuzzling further. 

When Yang turned her head to look down she saw that Blake’s eyes were closed, a blissful smile tugging at her lips. She’d never seen her look so happy. Her heart melted at the edges, remembering that the liquor had some affect to this. Despite the dark thought she leaned her cheek down and brushed hers against Blake’s in a fond gesture. She shifted and the grip on her jacket tightened. She looked back down and Blake’s head perked up, a question in her eyes. 

“Carry me?”

Yang’s heart leapt at the request before beating at a full sprint. She opened her mouth, but her voice failed her, she nodded dumbly. Blake smiled, and she took a gentle step back, not fully removing herself from Yang. Awkwardly, Yang crouched slightly as Blake leapt into her arms. She shifted, and Blake covered her laugh with a hand. Yang could only smile awkwardly, her eyes tight and her face as dark as Ruby’s cloak.  
“Y-you okay?”

Blake smiled and leaned into Yang’s shoulder, curling some. Yang let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and began heading back to their dorm. The stairs proved to be the most difficult, she didn’t want to risk tumbling down, especially with Blake in her arms and so she took them slowly. Blake was in her arms. The realization made her internally beam with joy though it did nothing to lessen her heartbeat. She’d held Blake before, but not…not like this. When she reached the main corridor she looked back down at Blake, she was still nuzzled into her shoulder but her smile had vanished. She paused, “Blake?”

“I’m sorry Yang.”

She blinked, “F-for what?”

“For making you do this.” She lazily lifted her head and it fell back immediately. “And for being such a pain.”

Yang laughed, understanding her thoughts. “It’s fine, if I didn’t want to do this I would have said something.”

“You wanted to hold me?” The innocence of the question was marred by a sly grin.

“I…well, I-” Yang sighed, before looking down at Blake, her eyes determined. “I wanted you to feel safe.” 

Blake blinked, feeling her own blush mix with the liquors glow. Yang steeled her gaze and continued to their room. There was more she wanted to say, more she wanted to admit, but she couldn’t, not with Blake so trusting in her arms. She didn’t want to scare her, push her away, not when she’d just gotten her back. She felt Blake’s head against her shoulder and her own eased a little, the tension residing.

When they go to their room Yang internally sighed in relief. The door was not entirely shut. With her boot she kicked it open slightly before muscling her way in. She paused, both Ruby and Weiss were gone. _They must have thought the door was shut as they left. Oh well_ , she looked down at Blake, who was staring off into space again, curled up like a child. _What am I going to do with you?_ She saw Blake’s bed, _Well, nothing for it_.

In a few strides she had made her way to the low-lying bed and Blake’s attention snapped up. She recognized where they were, and Yang felt the prick of nails against her collar bone. She paused at the edge of the bed to look down. Blake’s hand curled at the edge of the jacket, exposing some of the skin. 

“Stay for a bit,” She murmured, “I…” She trailed off, took a deep breath then looked at Yang, “I don’t want to be alone just yet.”

“Three bottles of half-wine and you don’t want to sleep?” Blake’s blush returned but so did a dark look to her eye. Yang’s skin chilled and she tried to recover, “Hey, it’s okay I can stay for a bit.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Blake said, untangling herself from Yang’s grasp. “Jus' somethin’ I remembered I didn’t want to.” Yang quickly set Blake on the ground and took a small step back, giving her some space. She didn’t see the small smile that flickered Blake’s face at the action. “I...have a higher tolerance than you might think.”

“Bad nights in the White Fang?”

“No,” She said on a laugh, and turned to face Yang, “Good ones.” Her eyes fell to the floor and she curled into herself, her hand reaching to grasp at her elbow as she sat at the edge of the bed. “Or they started out good…that’s how I knew I could become numb to things if I had enough. Problem was that number for ‘enough’ kept growing, until I hated myself more than I wanted the numbness.” 

Yang blinked, not expecting a full confession but honored by the trust to speak so openly between them. She looked at the ground, a small hatred rising in her chest at the implications of _why_ Blake wanted to be numb in the first place, and the reasons she desired it now. Her hand clenched in a fist.

“The ‘Strawberry Sunrise’ I order” She began, pulling Blake from her thoughts, “I usually get them virgin,” She confessed with a small laugh, sitting next to Blake. “It kinda helps to know what you want to drink when you go to a bar for information.” Yang raised a hand awkwardly to her head, finding an invisible scratch. Her shoulders fell, and she looked at Blake’s sad eyes. “I’m not mad at you Blake, I just don’t want you to turn into my uncle.”

“That won’t happen,” she said with a smile, the tone in her voice was hinting mischief behind the conviction. Yang tilted her head and Blake giggled behind her hand, “It’s dumb never mind.”

“No tell me,” Yang said, perhaps too eagerly, as Blake gave her a side long look. 

She laughed again but as she did so, she fell back against the bed. Yang leaned over to try and catch her but ended up missing and now loomed over her. She cringed, her face flushing hotter than a fire. 

“I-I’m sorry I-” She yelped with as Blake’s arms pulled her down into a crushing embrace. Yang found her head tucked under Blake’s chin, her arms held down at her sides as Blake’s wrapped around her shoulders and even her legs tangled around Yang’s torso, locking her in place, Blake’s giggle filled her ears. “Ah grapes.”

Blake only sputtered once before breaking into a full laughter. Yang’s blush was lighter but no less visible. She smiled and found herself laughing as well, though with a more nervous air. She unbent herself enough to return Blake’s embrace, lightly embracing her torso and pulling just a tad closer. She felt Blake’s hand lift and cradle her head, slightly pushing her bangs up. Yang glanced up but only saw Blake’s smile. 

“You’re such a dork.” She whispered fondly. 

“Take’s one to know one.” She murmured in return, a little bit of her cockiness returning. 

They lay on the bed, an odd sort of peace settled on them as Yang heard the steady heartbeat of her partner. She didn’t realize how calming it was, how at ease that simple sound was. It was a reminder, Blake was here, she was safe, and she was in her arms. She sighed happily, and Blake chuckled in her throat. 

“I agree,”

“Hmmm?” Yang lifted her head,

“Glad yer here too.”

“Oh, um…”

“’member how I said I didn’ want t’feel?”

Yang sat up, easily breaking the hold Blake had on her. Her eyes were lidded, and she had a soft smile. Yang easily returned the smile and leaned on her arm, using her right to brush away a lock of hair that curled on her cheek. Blake turned into the touch, briefly closing her eyes. Yang’s heart quickened a step.

“I lied.” She whispered against Yang’s wrist

“About what?” she leaned closer, trying to hear her partner.

“Not wanting t’feel. I lied.” Yang’s eyes widened as Blake’s hand came and covered hers, keeping the contact there. “I do want to feel, I want to feel _this_ , with you.” Blake closed her eyes again. Yang was dumbfounded, a small gasp escaped her lips and Blake’s drunk giggle slipped through her teeth again. “Don’t be so surprised,” She leaned up, and Yang’s breath caught. 

They were but a breath apart and the nerves that ran under her skin was like a live current, sparking at each movement and making her hyper aware. The softness of the skin beneath her hand, the smell of berries from the wine, the shallow breath against her lips. She couldn’t see anything beyond the hazy amber eyes. The glassy orbs capturing her full attention, like amber in a mine. She felt Blake’s other hand lift and a finger traced her cheek haphazardly. Blake’s teeth flashed in a quick smile before her eyes became heavy. With a small sound she fell, and Yang was left alone. 

Her breathing came in desperate gulps, cold air to tame the raging inferno. She looked down as Blake moved, but only did she shift to a more comfortable position, her hand never leaving Yang’s wrist. Yang heaved a sigh, bowing her head. She was too exhausted from this, too wound up, but Blake wouldn’t let her go, couldn’t let her go, and now she was caged. With Blake. In a slightly too small bed. _Alone_. 

Yang ran a hand through her hair and looked around. There was no helping it, Blake had passed out. Yang made a sound of discomfort as she attempted to salvage what was left of her pride. Blake had a habit of doing that lately, leaving her a distraught mess of emotions she didn’t quite understand. She carefully slipped her hand away from Blake’s chin, but not before she ran a thumb over the bone. 

She paused, and shook her head, as if trying to dispel the thoughts. She sat up, and her head fell in her hands, a heavy sigh, near groan slipping through her lips. What had she gotten herself into. What had Blake gotten them into. She snapped her head up, her spine straightening as a hand curled at the bottom of her shirt briefly before letting go. She whipped her head around with wide eyes, only to soften like butter as Blake’s hand reached and clung to her. _She’s still looking for me, even in sleep._ Yang mused sadly, _Must be good alcohol_. Yang raised her head to the ceiling and silently prayed that her heart didn’t embarrass her further. Blake didn’t need any of that right now. She shrugged off her jacket, kicked off her boots and threw them over to her bed. 

She shifted until she was curled next to Blake, her arm curled under her head in a make shift pillow and the hand lightly at her waist. Blake felt the touch and she curled towards it. Yang’s sharp inhale died into a small smile as Blake turned towards her, resting her head against Yang’s. Beyond their foreheads and Yang’s hand at her hip they did not move any closer. Yang felt sleep crawl upon her and she easily accepted its embrace. 

She woke to the sounds of muffled giggles. One she distinctly knew, it was her sisters, the other was a pitch lower and that meant only one person. She squinted at the sound and brief light, trying to ignore them both. _What were they laughing about so early in the morning, can’t a girl get some sleep_? She curled the pillow closer to her and buried her head in it. The laughter only continued, if a bit less restrained. She felt her irritation grow. 

“If you two don’t shut up I’ll make you.” The pillow growled.

The laughter cut off, and Yang froze. The pillow spoke, but that was Blake’s voice. Why was the pillow talking with Blake’s voice? A sliver of horror ran down her spine as she finally awoke to the sensations around her. The blanket had tangled around her legs, and another’s. Her arms were wrapped around a lithe torso, the taught muscles flexed as it breathed, and the softness of the pillow smelled of mulled wine and lavender. Yang peeked open her eye, wishing that all of her senses were wrong. The black ink of Blake’s hair was the first to greet her, as was the flick of an ear as she sharply inhaled.

“Great.” Blake drawled sarcastically, her voice octaves lower from sleep. 

She took a deep breath and stretched, Yang found her chance. She released her hold from Blake and tried to get as far away as possible. In her haste her hand missed the edge of the bed and she tumbled out, sprawling on the hard floor with a yelp. The girls erupted into raucous laughter while her name slipped from Blake’s lips, the worried tone catching her ear. She growled as she rubbed the sore spot on her head and sat up. Both Ruby and Weiss were laughing together but it was Blake who caught her eye.

Sometime in the night she must have changed into her night ware. Yang had kicked off her overalls and was in her shirt and underwear. She thanked the gods the blanket had covered most of her but still….

“What the hell guys!” she roared, a spark of pride returning to her.

“Ohmigods you! And Blake! And you!” Ruby sputtered before bursting into laughter again.

“We came in and collapsed, we didn’t even notice you two shared the bed until this morning.” Weiss said around her hand, a blush creeping up her face and a knowing tone slipping into her words. 

Yang’s face flushed scarlet as the implications rooted themselves in her mind. She stammered her excuses, attempting to excuse herself and stand up, both failed. It was Blake who silenced them all.

“Enough,” She said lowly, Ruby even sat up from the ground. “If you’re done, I’ve a splitting headache and all of this _noise_ isn’t helping.” She emphasized it by bringing a hand to the bridge of her nose, blotting out the sun, “Just…just go.”

“Touchy,” Weiss quipped, sauntering towards the door.

“Sorry Blake, I didn’t know,” Ruby said meekly, following Weiss out the door. 

The silence was nearly palpable and twice as loud. Yang sat cross legged on the ground, her eyes staring at the bottom of the bed post and her blush steadily creeping. She glanced up and saw that Blake hadn’t moved. She saw the overalls piled on the floor nearby. 

“I think…I should go too.” She stood, slipping the bottom trousers on and hastily made for the door, but paused as a hand shot out and caught hers. She felt a twinge of apprehension as she turned.

“Stay,” Blake said, the desperation in her plea emphasized by the slight squeeze on her hand.

Yang’s shoulders relaxed, “Okay,” She said softly, sitting on the bed. 

She felt stiff, uncomfortable, as she tried to remember the twilight hours of the night. It was gone to her, missing, and she relented her frustration. It had happened, there was no reason to argue about it now. She shifted Blake’s hand in her own, running her thumb against the back of the skin, the metal catching slightly. 

“Are you okay?”

“Well I wasn’t lying about the headache,” She quipped, but Yang saw her shoulders slump, “I shouldn’t have been too harsh on them.”

“You can apologize later.” 

Yang scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around Blake’s shoulders, pulling her in. She easily fell against her shoulder, tilting her head slightly. Yang tilted hers till they touched. Blake let a tired breath escape her lips as the hand fell in her lap. Yang lifted her hand and toyed with Blake’s fingers, attempting to distract her. 

“I can hear your mind buzzing in that fog,” Yang accused, Blake stiffened. “What’s wrong?” She asked in a softer tone.

“Did I…did I do anything?” Yang tilted her head further in question, “Anything weird or eccentric?”

“No,” Yang said easily, a flick of Blake’s ear demanded the truth, “N-not that I remember.”

She saw Blake slowly close her eyes and heave a sigh, she took Yang’s hand and kissed the back of it.  
“Thank you,” she said softly, turning away.

“For what?”

“For lying to me.” Blake said, she couldn’t see her face, but she could almost feel the frown, “I don’t want to know how much of a fool I made of myself.”

Yang hastily got off the bed and rounded on Blake, kneeling before her. Blake started, her eyes going wide and her ears perking up. 

“You didn’t,” She grabbed her hands. “Honestly, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Yang felt a lump in her throat, but she swallowed and continued. “I don’t like alcohol all that much and finding you of all people with it was a little shocking, yeah, but I’m not mad at you for it. I was just glad you didn’t pull a Qrow and go wandering off only to pass out in some ditch somewhere.” Yang shifted till she was closer to Blake, very close. “I’m glad it was me you found you, it would have been…” Blake leaned forward, mere inches away, encouraging her to continue. Yang took a breath and with one hand she cupped the back of Blake’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “You didn’t do anything that I wasn’t accepting of or okay with. You didn’t do anything _wrong_ Blake. If you did I would have stopped you, and maybe-”

“You would have slept in your own bed.” Blake’s smirk was nearly palpable.

“Hey!” Yang pushed away, “You didn’t want me to leave, I couldn’t leave you either.”

“Your beds right there.”

“Tell that to Blake 9 hours ago.” Yang smiled, but it quickly fell, and she turned away. 9 hours ago, Blake had pulled her in bed and snuggled up to her. 9 hours later and she was curled up in bed, snuggled up with Blake.  
She made a face, “Get some more sleep, I’ll go get you some water and something for that headache.”

Blake simply nodded and pulled the cover up. She watched as Yang hooked the overalls and laced up her boots. She closed her eyes as the door shut, and for some reason she felt a tinge of hatred. Hatred at the silence in the room, there were no soft snores behind her. Hatred for the cold, there was no warmth in these sheets. Hatred for the solitude, for she did not have someone to hold. She hated it, and she hated how quickly it was taken from her. She violently shoved the thoughts aside and took Yang’s advice. Her head was throbbing, the lingering heat barely palatable, but she was rewarded with the memory of how Yang and curled up with her and how content both of them seemed. She took sleeps hand and let him lead her to a small garden, filled with sunflowers and bumblebees and the sun. She felt a smile tug at her lips… _Yang_.

**Author's Note:**

> Head Cannon is that the bottles of wine Blake is drinking is not a standard bottle of wine. It's more the size of a soda pop bottle, think old fashion Coca Cola glass bottles. Why do I think this? Because if they can make small bottles of other liquors they can make small bottles of wine darn it! In totality, she's consumed about 5 full glasses or about bottle and a half, which as someone who has high wine tolerance, gets you to the point where Blake is as well as the raging headache if not careful. As for Yang, I tried to blend the mess she was in chapter 3 with the confident but still wavered mess of chapter 4. She's in love, wants to be close, but doesn't want to ruin whatever they have. Hopefully I succeeded? *shrug*
> 
> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any suggestions for prompts feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


End file.
